An electronic flight instrument system (EFIS) is an instrument display system in which the display technology used is electronic rather than mechanical or electromechanical. In addition to electronic flight instrument systems, other electronic systems have also been developed to replace their mechanical or electromechanical counterparts in modern airborne vehicles. These electronic systems are commonly referred to as avionics.
Recent development in avionics introduced the concept of Integrated Modular Avionics (IMA), which refers to an integrated platform that may include a number of computing modules capable of supporting a variety of applications. It is noted, however, that certain aircraft designs cannot take the advantages provided by the IMA platform due to various concerns, including weight, space availability, power consumption, cost, as well as other factors.